1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer supply member, a developing unit, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus generally uses a developing unit which supplies a developer to a photosensitive drum. For example, a developing unit described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-108090, patent reference 1, includes a developing roller which supplies a developer to a photosensitive drum and a supply roller which supplies the developer to the developing roller.